I'm am the prince of all saiyans!
by Your Heartmare
Summary: Vegeta will show you all his wrath just as he goes to walmart


Review if u like this read saiyan style camping

Vegeta entered Capsule Corp after a long day of training.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma welcomed her husband.

Vegeta grunted in response.

"Listen later I'm taking you clothes shopping."

"What?" exclaimed Vegeta.

"You heard me!"

"Why in the hell do I have to go? I don't need any clothes!"

"What, you'll just walk around as spandex man forever?"

"It's not 'spandex',woman, it's training clothes!"

"Fine you don't have to go, but I hope you liked that 'Badman' shirt I gave you 'cause you'll be

getting alot more of them!"

"So, I won't wear them!"

"You will when you wont be able to find any of your beloved spandex to wear!"

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Fine woman!"

"Good now go shower and we'll leave." Bulma explained to the Saiyan Prince triumphantly.

"Damn that woman! Who does she think she is making the Prince of all Saiyans go shopping an earth

shopping centre? I bet they don't even have any spand- I mean training clothes!"

Vegeta showered and entered the livingroom where his wife was already waiting for him.

Bulma flashed a smile at Vegeta. "Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, so let's go!"

Bulma and Vegeta pulled up in the parking lot of a large store.

"Wal-mart? What the hell is this?" Vegeta wondered.

"This is where we're buying your clothes!"

"Great!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

Bulma entered the doors to the far left side of the store.

Vegeta went in the doors next to it, but as he went to push the door open the door opened by

itself.

"What the hell? The door opened for me! Atleast something on this pathetic planet has some

respect for the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta smirked as he entered the store.

Vegeta was still smirking when he caught up to Bulma.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Bulma.

"Atlast the Prince of all Saiyans gets some respect!"

Bulma had no clue as to what Vegeta was talking about, but she decided not to ask.

Vegeta was too happy to care about the absurd outfits Bulma made him get.

On the way out Bulma exited through the exit door on the far right.

Vegeta once again left through the door next to Bulma, and the door opened for him.

"This one opened for me too!" Vegeta thought to himself as he exited the store. "I wish the woman

had this much respect for the Saiyan Prince!"

A week later...

Vegeta's gravity room was broken, so he was forced to stay in side and watch TV.

"Damn, this is soooooooo boring!" Vegeta said to himself, flipping through the seemingly endless

television channels.

Bulma overheard Vegeta talking to himself.

"If you're so bored, then why don't you go shopping with Goku? He has to buy Chi Chi a birthday

present." Bulma mentioned to the still channel surfing Vegeta.

"That baka actually remembered a birthday?"

"Well, I kinda had to remind him."

Vegeta started laughing.

"So do you want to go? He should be here in a few minutes."

"I can't wait to see the look on Kakarot's face when he sees that the door opens for me!" Vegeta

thought.

"I guess I'll go woman."

Goku appeared in the middle of the Brief's living room.

"Hiya Veggie! Are you gonna come with me?" Goku asked the older Saiyan."If you call me Veggie again I'll send you on a one way trip to hell!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku had a very confused look on his face.

"Is that a yes?" Goku wondered.

"Shut up and let's go before I blast you!"

"Somebody's a grumpy Gus today!"

"Shut up, Kakarot!"

The two Saiyans disppeared and reappeared in front of a large store.

"Zellers? I thought we were going to Wal-Mart!"

"Nope, the thing Bulma told me to buy is at Zellers!" Goku told Vegeta cheerfully.

"The woman told you what to buy your harpy of a wife?"

"Yep!"

Vegeta started laughing.

The two Saiyans entered the two entrances at the same time.

Goku's door opened for him.

Vegeta, who thought his door would open for him walked right into the glass.

"Dammit! Why did the door open for Kakarot and not me? I'm the prince, he's nothing more than a

third class baka!"

Vegeta was too pissed off to push the door open, so he decided to blast.

"That'll teach that door to respect the Prince of all Saiyans!"

It didn't take long for Goku to find the present Bulma told him to get and pay for it.

On the way out Vegeta blasted the exit doors before either of them went through them.

Another week later...

Vegeta woke up and headed down to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Vegeta!" Bulma greeted him.

"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled.

"Okay once you eat we're going shopping with Goku and Chi Chi!"

"What? Why do I have to go, woman?"

"Goku said he wanted you to come, since you guys had so much fun last time."

"Yeah sure, fun." Vegeta said under his breath.

Bulma and Vegeta met up with Chi Chi and Goku in front of Wal-Mart.

"Hiya Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully to Vegeta.

Vegeta ignored Goku and headed towards the entrance doors.

Vegeta entered the door that he entered the last time he went to Wal-Mart and to his surprise

the door opened for him.

Vegeta smirked.

Goku entered the door next to Vegeta's and thought the door would open for him, but he walked

right into the door.

Vegeta started laughing.

"I AM the Prince of all Saiyans!"


End file.
